


No, you didn't cheat!

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Infidelity, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Harry and Ginny discuss their marital problems.NoSex.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No, you didn't cheat!

**Author's Note:**

> Editing by [Pyotia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia)

"No, you didn't cheat!" said Ginny hitting the table with her fist, rattling the porcelain tea cups sitting on top of it.

"Excuse me?" said Harry puzzled and poured himself more tea. "You think I'm making this up?"

"No, you very well might've done something with a man, but not with a woman, so you haven't cheated."

Harry's jaw dropped, it took him several seconds to collect himself. "I literally had his cock in my mouth and -"

Ginny put hands over her ears and said loudly, "La-la-la, I don't hear anything! La-la-la... La-la-la..."

Harry rolled his eyes and waited until she stopped. "Done?" Ginny nodded pursing her lips. "Are we going to discuss it like adults or what?"

Ginny huffed. "You were supposed to cheat on me with a witch... or just a woman, I mean any woman, muggle or whatever. That was the agreement!"

"The hell it was! We never discussed the specifics of it."

"Well, it was implied!"

"Think whatever you want. Anyway. Now that we're even, we can just go back to normal."

"No we can not!"

Harry grit his teeth. "You're really starting to piss me off."

Ginny turned away and mumbled. "You shouldn't have taken me back."

"We never broke up, so I didn't even take you back. But it's like whatever I do, you make it look like it was a wrong decision."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a bad person! And bad wife!"

"You're a bad wife only because you can't forgive yourself! I long ago accepted that you slipped up once and made peace with it. But noooo... You wanted us to be even. So I have done what you wanted!"

"But not with a woman!"

"You asked me to cheat, well, it hardly can be called cheating because you TOLD me to do it, so just to have sex. You didn't specify that it was supposed to be a woman! Why would I let the chance to have fun with a man go to waste?! Besides." Harry smirked. "We're totally even now - I did something with a man, just as you did."

"No! It doesn't count!"

"Doesn't count... Right... So what now? You want me to go nail some witch?"

"No I... Well, it's going to be too much."

"So me being with a man counts as something. So as what? Or as how much? If I had several hook-ups with a man, that in your eyes would equal to one but with a woman? Should those men be different, or I can fool around with one but several times?"

"I don't know! I just don't know... I didn't expect this. ... Did you... Besides blowjobs, did you fuck him?"

"He fucked me." Ginny gasped and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you so surprised? You regularly peg me and know that I like it. Hell, you like it yourself as well."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what IS the point?" Ginny shrugged looking lost and tired. Harry chuckled. "One more reason that we're even know. You got fucked, and I too."

"How can you say this so flippantly?"

"No, it's just you who takes it way too seriously." Ginny huffed. She opened up another bag of cookies, took one and turned the bag towards Harry. "Let it go already. Let me remind you that it was you who wanted me to cheat, if cheating is the right word here. I was fine as it was. And you explicitly said not to tell you in any way beforehand, only after the fact."

"Yes, I remember. ... You just shouldn't have taken me back."

"Here we go again. I'm sick of hearing you repeating this! You won't get any pity from me for your cheating."

"I was a bit tipsy and -"

"Ginny, stop! I did not and do not blame you! Stop blaming yourself already! You wanted me to fuck somebody as an absolution - and I have."

"More like you got fucked."

Harry pointed his forefinger at her. "Don't you dare to judge me on that part!"

"Sorry..." She looked down with shame.

"You yourself like anal."

She nodded morosely. "It's hard for me to even imagine you with a man."

"You don't have to imagine." Harry pulled something from his pocket and dropped onto the table. "I recorded it."

Ginny raised her eyes and stated at him with an open mouth for a while, until she was able to force out, "Why??"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I thought maybe you'd want to watch it. Either way I can wank to it."

"So it really did happen."

"What, do you think I was making this all up?" She shrugged, looking as if she wanted to say something, but held back. "Want to watch it now? To make sure or something."

"I believe you. So no."

"No to now or ever?"

"I dunno. Maybe later. Definitely not now."

"Okay." Harry stashed it back into his pocket. "I just thought that you watching the tape might dispel your notion that I didn't cheat." Harry stood up. "Tell me if you want to see it. And think over about... Well, everything."

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't we done here?"

"No."

Harry dropped back onto the chair. "I'm listening."

"I dunno what to say."

"Okay, let's grill each-other some more... Mmm... Oh, right - for years I said that I wouldn't mind trying swinging."

"And now I know why - to have sex with men."

"Yep. That too. But mainly to broaden our horizons. Anyway, what were you thinking? You knew that I'm bisexual. Did you really think that pegging covers all of it?"

"I didn't think about it this much."

"Clearly not. Maybe with somebody it does, but not with me. It's me who should be angry. You cheated on ME! And not just that, but knowing full well that we could've done something together with others. I mean together or separately, but by mutual consent and not behind each-other's backs."

"I..."

"And don't say that it's because I've fucked a man. You were like this for months. Ever since that... Thing." He waited for her to respond, but she kept quiet, seeping her tea without raising her eyes. "Say something already!"

"Okay! You want me to say it? There it is - at least partially I'm angry because you aren't angry with me."

"Merlin! I stopped blaming people long ago. Hello! I'm Harry Potter, remember? Sure, I wouldn't have been as forgiving if you've had a secret affair or affairs that lasted for many months or years. But how can you not know ME enough, to know that I'd never hold something like a drunk fuck on you?"

"I barely drank that night."

"Whatever. Even if you hadn't touched alcohol at all. One doesn't get angry at kids because they once do something stupid."

"So I'm a kid in your eyes?"

"God... I really have no winning arguments with you. If I leave you because of cheating - I don't love you enough to forgive, if I forgive you and stay - I STILL don't love you enough, but this time because I don't care enough."

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to. I know what you're thinking. Who knows why, but it looks like I know you much better that you know me."

Ginny nodded to the table between them where the tape had been. "Do YOU want me to watch it? The recording, I mean."

Harry shrugged. "It's your decision. But I would have watched yours if you made one with Basil."

"There would've been not much to watch. It was rather quick... I didn't even cum."

"Hardly surprising" - Harry smirked - "you're a hard woman to please."

"Did you cum? Last night."

"Twice."

Surprise flickered on her face briefly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I said that I came twice."

She squinted. "You know I didn't mean that."

"Yeah-yeah, sorry. Yes, I did very much so."

"Would you want to do it again?"

"Only with you."

"With me?"

"He's also bi. And knows that I'm married."

"You told him?"

Harry squinted at her. "Well, it's not like I can just jump straight into bed with a total stranger, right? We're sort of friends now. I showed him your photo and he said that he wouldn't be opposed to us all having some fun together. So a threesome of sorts."

"Threesome with another man?! Ah... God damn it! When you started to drop hints about a threesome, you wanted it with a man?"

Harry stared at her dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?" Ginny shook her head. "You are straight, I am not. Of fucking course I wanted it with a man. Are you for real?! You thought I wanted it with a woman?"

"I just assumed... I mean..."

Harry sighed shaking his head. "Unbelievable! I have a hard time trying to satisfy you sometimes. Why the hell would I want to... When you're not into women! And you like having your two holes filled, that way we wouldn't have to use toys."

"Why didn't you say all this before?"

"For the same reason I don't recite times tables at the breakfast table each morning - it should've been obvious to you. At least YOU could've asked."

"So YOU can assume something, but when I do it - I'm at fault for making wrong assumptions?"

"Well, yes! In this specific case, yes, you are at fault! You should know me! You should know that I wouldn't impose a woman on you. How that would even work? I fuck you for a bit while she lays by, then you two switch? Why would I want another woman in my bed who you wouldn't even want to touch? Merlin! It's insulting that you think that little of me Gin. Somehow it feels even worse than you cheating."

"What?!"

"Exactly. You think that I'd be so inconsiderate to you!" Harry stood up and headed to the door. He stopped holding the door-handle and said without turning back. "We are done."

"Are... Are you breaking up with me because of this??"

Harry turned, his nostrils flared. "God-damn it, nobody is breaking up with anybody! Stop with the binary thinking already. I meant for now. I just want to be alone for a bit. That okay?"

He waited until she nodded, then turned and left.


End file.
